


And I Look Like

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tara woke up she felt...different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Look Like

When Tara woke up she felt...different.  Sitting up in bed, she realized that she was on the wrong side of the bed.  Her blond hair was all over her face, the way it usually was when she woke up.  And lying asleep next to her...was her!  How could she be in bed with herself?

 _Talk about an out-of-body experience,_ she thought.

“Tara?  Tara, wake up,” Tara said to herself.  Wait a second, she sounded like Willow!

“Huh?  W-what?” the previously sleeping Tara asked.

A thought came to Tara’s mind.  “Willow…”

“Yes?” sleepy Tara asked.

“What did you do?” Tara-who-sounded-like-Willow asked.

“When?  What?” Willow took a long time to wake up in the morning.

“Look at your hair,” Tara said.  She didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that she could remain so composed.

Willow rubbed her (Tara’s) eyes and opened them properly.  “It’s long...and dirty blond...and straight.”

“So…?”

“Please, Tara, I can’t think in the morning.”

Finally, Tara lost her composure.  “You’re _me_!  And I’m _you_!”

Willow-in-Tara’s-body rubbed her eyes again and looked and Tara-and-Willow’s-body.  “Oh my goddess!  You’re me!  And I’m you!”

“What did you do?”

“Why are you blaming me?”  Tara glared at her.  “When would I have even _done_ this?”

“Maybe last night, when you went to bed drunk and rambling.  Some spell must’ve slipped out while you were mumbling to yourself, and now, we’re not ourselves,” Tara rationalized.

“Let’s go to Giles, he knows things.  He can help,” Willow said.

Having made themselves civilized, they headed out the door to Giles’.

They knocked on the door when they arrived.  They heard a groggy voice.  Some time later, they heard locks being undone and the door opened.  Giles, dressed in his rug-colored bathrobe, was rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses.  “What are you doing at my door?”

“Willow did a body-switching spell,” Tara-in-Willow’s-body said.

“Ahh,” Giles said.  “So, you’re Willow,” he pointed at what-looked-like-Tara, “and you’re Tara,” he pointed at what-looked-like-Willow.  They nodded.  “And you want me to…”

“Reverse the spell,” said Tara-in-Willow’s-body.

“Alright, then.  Now?”

“Yes,” Tara-in-Willow’s-body said.

“No,” Willow-in-Tara’s-body said.  Tara-in-Willow’s-body looked at her, confused.  A moment later, her face looked delightedly surprised at the message Willow had telepathically communicated to her.

“No,” Tara-in-Willow’s-body agreed.  “Tomorrow, plus…” she finished her sentence in her mind and telepathically communicated it back to Willow.  Willow-in-Tara’s-body’s smile widened.

 _Telepathy,_ Giles sighed.  “Look, if you don’t want the switch right now, then please go away and let me go back to sleep.”

“‘Night-morning, Giles,” Willow-in-Tara’s-body said.

“Goodbye, Mr. Giles.  Sorry, I-I mean, thank you,” Tara-in-Willow’s-body said.

Tomorrow was fine.  But first, the had to pull some pranks and experiment.  After all, how often do you get so have sex with yourself?


End file.
